The Unexpected
by PerspectiveDeveloped
Summary: Being the leader of Big Time Rush, Kendall obviously gets stressed out a lot. What if he gave in to the stress and and made an unexpected decision?


**Hey guys. So this is my first one-shot.**

* * *

At the beeping of the alarm clock, Kendall dragged himself out of bed and turned off the clock. Grabbing his towel, he stumbled half-awake out of the room that he shared with James and into the shower. That was one of the perks of being the leader. He got to shower first.

As he stood under the water, Kendall thought about the past few months. Being the leader of an up-and-coming coming boy band was starting to lose its glimmer, and it was starting to just feel like work.

Kendall enjoyed performing at sold out concerts, and he liked appearing on talk shows, and he loved being paid to spend time with his closest friends. But living in Hollywood meant new things none of them had seen in Minnesota.

To be rational, Kendall couldn't blame them. Hollywood was full of things that Minnesota wasn't. Hollywood was fun and interesting and shiny and warm and sunny, rather than cold snowy Minnesota, where all they did was play hockey. But in Minnesota, new things thrown their way didn't test their loyalty to themselves and to each other, and the others never failed those tests. In school, they had been Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James, and were an inseparable group. They were always in the same classes in school, largely because of Kendall.

In sixth grade, when schedules were sent home, they discovered, to their horror, that they had no classes together, not even lunch. To Kendall, that was simply unacceptable. Best friends had the right to be in classes together, and they were able to switch classes until they had classes together. As school progressed, this became harder, because Logan always ended up in AP classes, but Kendall always made sure they had at least lunch together.

He was the glue. He always had to be the glue, and since becoming Big Time Rush, he had to evolve from school glue to super glue. When Logan, Carlos, and James caught Hollywood fever, he was the one that had to bring them all back. He couldn't let go sometimes because of them, and sometimes he was just tired.

Turning off the shower, he toweled himself off and left the bathroom. James stood outside of the door, waiting his turn. Even though James was his best friend, there was no way he understood what Kendall felt like. Sometimes, James was even the cause of Kendall's problems.

"Morning, Kendall," James called, noticing for the first time that Kendall was walking towards their room.

Kendall almost smiled, although no one could see. "Good morning, James," he responded.

Where did that cheery voice come from? He was supposed to be down on his luck, not happily wishing his friends a good morning as if everything was fine.

Kendall walked into his room, picking his clothes. Knowing that he would be in for a long day of harmonies and Griffin's selfishness and Gustavo's yelling, he chose a simple tee and sweatpants, deciding that he didn't care how he looked.

He stepped out of his room, this time more awake, and was nearly knocked over by Carlos.

"Sorry Kendall! But James is taking too long to shower and if I use the the other shower, the water will get cold. Can you have him get out? Logan needs to shower too."

Although he didn't explain why he was running, it was reasonable enough, so Kendall pounded on the shower door.

"James! Carlos and Logan need to shower too, you know!"

"I'm the face! I have to look good. Tell them to wait 15 more minutes!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. James had been known for an arrogant streak since the time he was in the seventh grade, but today, arrogance was going to have to take a rain check.

"James, we don't have 15 minutes! Carlos will have to use the other shower if you don't, and the water will get cold!"

"Let him use it! If we're in such a rush, we all need to exercise good hygiene, or else it makes me look bad!."

Kendall turned to Carlos. "Use the other shower. James won't mind."

James did mind, and he minded it even more when Logan was forced to use the other shower as well, and once again, three fourths of Big Time Rush were angry. As he drove them to the studio, Kendall found himself getting more and more wound up. James was mad because he felt that his shower experience had been ruined. Carlos was mad because he got two minutes of cold water, and he felt James was being selfish. Logan was mad because he didn't get hot water, and he felt that both Carlos and James were being selfish.

Finally, they arrived at Rocque Records, and after Logan, Carlos, and James left, Kendall forced himself to relax. A good leader wouldn't let himself be stressed more than usual, and Kendall felt himself feeling more agitated than usual, until he remembered the date.

It was the day his father, tightly holding his mother's hand, told Kendall and Katie that he had cancer and was going to die. And there was something his father told him that had driven him through life.

_Kenny, make sure you never quit. You can fail as much as you need to, but never quit. And if you do, make sure you never, never quit unless it's on your own terms. And Kenny, I know you would do anything for James and Carlos, but you'll one day need to do what's best for you. _

Of course, seven year-old Kendall insisted that what was good for Carlos and James, and eventually Logan, was good for him, but his mother always told him that things change.

Always one to keep a promise, Kendall let his father's advice guide him. But just the first part. After all, wasn't friendship about putting the needs of your friends above your own?

Kendall took a deep breath and went inside. James gave him a weird look as he entered the elevator, but Kendall pretended not to notice. The ride up to the studio was silent, which although it meant that his bandmates weren't talking to each other, it was good for Kendall, giving him time to focus.

It was a good thing Kendall was able to focus, because as soon as they entered, they were greeted by Gustavo's yelling.

"Dogs! I need you to get into that studio and work. Griffin says we need to have ten songs recorded today, so get in there an actually do some good work."

Kendall and the others silently made their way into the studio. Kelly gave them all a smile, but it was lost in Gustavo's intensity.

The first attempt at singing the song was a flop. And Kendall knew why. When they were all mad at each other, they couldn't sing in sync. James missed his solo, Carlos was too loud, and Logan's harmony was just off.

Gustavo turned on the speakers. "Dogs, that was simply unacceptable."

Kendall tried to keep silent in his area, and managed to do so.

"Kendall!" Gustavo yelled.

Kendall looked up.

"What is going on with all of you?"

Kendall bit back a sarcastic response. "Just a small issue. It'll be taken care of."

"Well take care of everything faster. That's your job, Kendall, to hold everything together."

Kendall paused. He was tired of being the glue. He was tired of being the middleman, never being able to have as much fun as the others whenever they banded against Gustavo. He was tired of having them all talk it out whenever they had problems. And he was tired of Gustavo yelling at him for things he couldn't control.

"No, Gustavo. That isn't my job. My job is to sing your tired old songs, and make you look good."

"My songs are underappreciated, not tired. I don't know what's wrong with you today, but get back in the studio and take care of your friends' problems."

"Let them take care of their own problems. I'm tired of being the glue. Let them hold themselves together. I'm sure they're capable."

"Kendall, that confidence is stunning, but it doesn't work here. In case you haven't realized, Griffin will be coming in six hours to collect ten songs, and we only have none. Get back in the studio and record your song, unless you want a job application for Denny's."

Kendall stood there, debating whether or not to listen to Gustavo. To go back with his friends meant more stress, and Kendall was just tired of everything.

"No. I won't," Kendall said, removing his headphones and letting them fall.

"I'm done."

Kendall walked out to stunned silence, hearing Carlos call, "Kendall, come back!"

But it was too late. It was time for Kendall to leave on his own terms. He strode into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

However, when he arrived on the ground floor, Kelly was waiting for him.

"Kendall, what happened in there?"

Kendall shook his head. "I was done. Nothing I ever do is satisfying enough. It's never 'good job Kendall' or 'thank you, Kendall'. It just isn't good enough."

Kelly smiled sympathetically. "I know Gustavo and I don't give you half of the credit you deserve, but we need you. Your friends need you. And don't forget that you're walking out on the dream of a lifetime."

Kendall looked at her squarely in the eye. "I gave up the offer of a solo career to bring my friends to Los Angeles with me. I pushed for our apartment to be the way it is. It was my thinking that created the Music Sounds Better with U music video, and got us the BTR Mobile. What have they done for me and Big Time Rush other than give me headaches?"

Kelly was speechless. "I had no idea, Kendall, but please come back. I'll do my best to make it easier for you. I'll even take care of Gustavo."

Kendall slowly shook his head. "I said I was done, and I am. I'm leaving on my own terms."

He walked past her and into the car he shared with the others, although it was technically his, because he paid for the service and the insurance. Starting it up, he drove back to the Palm Woods, grabbing a bag, and putting some overnight clothes in it and getting some cash, went back to his car.

Putting hs bag in the back, he turned the key in the ignition and drove, not knowing where he was going, only knowing that he needed a break.

As he drove, his phone rang. It was James. He ignored the call and silenced his phone. He would check the messages later.

After a quick stop at a gas station to fill up his car and buy some snacks, he was back on the road, driving south. Kendall kept driving, not bothering to choose a destination.

* * *

Kendall woke up in his hotel room in San Diego, and immediately remembered the previous day's events. Grabbing his phone, he checked his call log.

There were two missed calls from his mother, one from Katie, four from Gustavo, three from Kelly, and five from Logan, Carlos, and James, each.

Kendall quickly returned his mother's calls, saying that he just needed a break and would be home in time for dinner, and asking her not to tell the others where he was.

Kendall listened to all the messages from the others, but there was one from Carlos that really stuck out.

_"Kendall? I'm sorry for ever causing you trouble and making things hard for you. Please come back to Big Time Rush, Kendall. We need you. We need you so much. Practice ended right after you left, and we've all been sitting around, feeling sorry. Just come back so we can be Big Time Rush again. Please?"_

Kendall knew he had no problem returning to the Palm Woods. But it would be hard to convince him to even consider rejoining Big Time Rush. Even if it would be best for his friends. Kendall especially hated saying no to Carlos, but it was something he would have to deal with.

Sometimes, you have to do what's necessary to keep your friends.

Other times, you need to do what's best for you. And quitting Big Time Rush, Kendall had decided, was the best thing he could have done for himself.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
